What Did Happen?
by sundayxmorningx
Summary: What happened between Clare and Jenna that caused them to be friends again? ClarexJenna friendship.


**A/N: First off, I own nothing. Second, this is my first Degrassi story and I'm hoping it turns out well. I know this has been done before and I give credit to the authors who have taken on this storyline. I've always been curious as to how Clare and Jenna were instantly friends again after what they had gone through so this is what I think happened.**

* * *

Jenna couldn't understand it.

After everything she had tone to Clare, she couldn't understand why Clare was still willing to give her the time of day.

Clare really was a saint – so understanding and forgiving.

Jenna watched as Clare came back into the living room with two cups of hot chocolate.

"So," Clare handed her a cup, "Why were you crying in the bathroom earlier?"

The blonde looked at her cup, "Well, you've probably heard but KC broke up with me yesterday."

The redhead kept quiet, urging Jenna to continue.

"I thought I'd be ok without him, so I tried to focus on other things," she said, "But then I saw him at lunch and he looked so happy. Like a weight was lifted off his shoulders."

Jenna could feel tears in her eyes, "Me and the baby were that weight. We were just a burden to him."

"KC can be so stupid," Clare said bluntly, causing Jenna to laugh, "He blames everyone but himself. I can't believe he won't take responsibility for this, too."

The redhead turned to face the blonde, "You shouldn't have to go through this alone."

"I've got my brother," Jenna offered.

Clare smiled, "You've also got me and Alli."

Jenna just looked at her incredulously.

"How can you be so nice to me after everything I did to you?" she just didn't understand.

Clare set down her cup, "I admit that I was unhappy when KC broke up with me and immediately started going out with you. It happened so fast, I didn't know how to react. But at the same time, I knew that we were drifting apart. There wasn't much I could do at the point, other than move on. Although, I did spend my days moping around like any girl would do, who has had their heart broken. After some time, I got over it and now I'm at a better place."

Her eyes lit up and Jenna immediately knew she meant Eli.

She continued, "Then that rumor you spread about me. It was petty and I was disappointed that it happened. However, you put a stop to that and things are back to normal."

Jenna shifted uncomfortably, "I'm sorry."

"It's ok," Clare said, "You forgive and forget."

"You really are a saint," Jenna mentioned.

Clare laughed.

"Do your parents know?" the redhead asked.

"Well, my mom does and she's going to help out with expenses," the blonde explained, "But my dad is out of the picture."

"I'm not sure if I can do much, but I'll help where I can," Clare offered.

Jenna smiled, "Thank you."

She wasn't sure if it was appropriate to do so, but Jenna gave Clare a hug. It startled Clare at first, but she hugged her back. Clare knew Jenna had a tough road ahead of her and despite their disagreements, she needed friends by her side. Jenna was a good person and Clare truly believed that.

"Are you going to the Vegas Nights Dance?" Clare asked.

"I think Alli will kill me if I don't," Jenna said, "Are you?"

"I'm on the same boat concerning Alli," Clare laughed, "But I don't have a date…"

Jenna laughed, "I'm sure Eli will ask you."

Clare stammered, "I don't – I'm not sure we're – Eli is – I don't know…"

Jenna only laughed harder at Clare's flustered behavior.

"If we do decide to go, and I have a feeling we will because of Alli, why don't you two get ready at my place?" Clare offered.

"I'd like that," Jenna said.

A comfortable silence followed.

Jenna stood up, "I should probably get going."

Clare followed suit and the pair walked towards her door.

Jenna gave Clare another hug, "Thank you."

"Anytime."

* * *

**A/N: Good? Bad? Please let me know? =) I love Clare. I loved her since she first showed up in Degrassi. She has such a great personality and an all around good person, in my opinion. I'm alright with Jenna. She has her moments. KC is a jerk for not helping her during her pregnancy. Ok, enough ranting…**


End file.
